Sueño
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Un sueño o un recuerdo de algo que se quiere revivir, mi mente me traiciona trayéndote a mi para separarnos de nuevo cada vez que despierto (Yaoi) Aomine x Kuroko ¿Lemon o lime? se los dejo de tarea


Super peque, escribí el poema hace como un mes y hace rato que estaba re-leyendo lo que he escrito simplemente me noqueo la inspiración y cuando reaccione esto ya estaba escrito, ojala les guste

Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualizo en otras circunstancias

* * *

.

.

.

He estado pensando en ti desde hace tiempo, mi mente me traiciona llenándome de recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fuimos, es extraño porque también en mi sueños te encuentro, será que te llamo con el pensamiento o como dicen los rumores, será que me extrañas? Acaso también piensas en mí? No lo se pero a veces temo conocer la respuesta

. . .

Hoy quiero darte un beso

Y saber si me recuerdas,

Ha pasado entre los dos el tiempo,

Pero aun deseo que me sientas

Que tus labios me roben el aliento

También lo quieres no me mientas

. . .

Era noche y estabas frente a mí, tenía tanto sin verte que de verdad me alegre, sin pensarlo me acerqué a ti, nuestras miradas se conectaron como hace tanto lo hacían sin pensarlo dos veces te invite a mi casa, arrepintiéndome en el acto no sabía cuál sería tu reacción, para mi sorpresa aceptaste.

Una vez estuvimos en el calor de la sala te acomodaste en el sofá, como siempre lo hacías al visitarme, como cuando estábamos en secundaria, nos ponemos a recordar esos buenos tiempos como cuando estuvimos juntos, el rumbo de la conversación va cambiando hasta hablar de nosotros y por qué nunca volvimos ser pareja, pero es que después de le estrepitosa ruptura que tuvimos en tercero de secundaria cuando me aleje de todos la verdad es temía volver a acercarme a ti, después estuve con Kagami-kun y tú con Sakurai-kun y a pesar de volvernos a hablar no pudimos regresar, siempre había algo o alguien.

Tú fuiste mi primer amor, mi primer novio, mi primer beso y mi primera vez y de eso no me arrepiento, pero por que no nos buscamos después, es algo que hasta ahora no comprendo.

Tengo unas enormes ganas de besarte, hace rato que de nuestra conversación escucho muy poco y solo veo tus labios moverse, tratando de recordar el sabor que antes dejaban en mi boca como leyendo mi mente te acercas y me besas, suave y corto, difícil de creerlo en ti pero fue todo lo que hizo falta ya que después de eso simplemente tome tus labios de nuevo pero esta vez con pasión y desenfreno, salvaje como eres y como a mí me gustas, me abrazas colocándome sobre tus piernas, usas tu lengua para robarme el aliento. Oh Dios! Como extrañaba esta sensación este sabor y la fuerza de tu abrazo.

. . .

Deja que tus manos recorran mi cuerpo,

Como pudieron hacerlo en algún momento,

Que revivan cada uno de nuestros recuerdos

Como lo han hecho en mi pensamiento

. . .

Parece que deseamos lo mismo y sin dudarlo un segundo abrimos paso entre besos y caricias hasta mi habitación dejando un rastro con aquella ropa que antes llevábamos puesta pero que ahora solo nos estorba, ya sobre la cama tus manos se pasean lentamente por mi piel como recordando lo que alguna vez fue tuyo, yo también trato de memorizar de nuevo tu piel morena que siempre me ha parecido irresistible desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Pasa lento el tiempo mientras ya no solo tus manos me acarician sino todo tu ser, tus labios, tu lengua tu cuerpo entero sobre el mío como alguna vez paso y como siempre debió ser me entrego a ti con la devoción que mereces y sé que tu también te entregas a mí por completo ya no hay nada que nos frene.

. . .

Tantas veces te he recordado en cada sueño

Tu sabor, tu aroma, tu calor, tu tacto,

Que en mi mente y mi cuerpo quedaron grabados

Y ni con el pasar del tiempo he logrado olvidarlo

. . .

Te siento entrar en mi como he anhelado por tanto tiempo, me llevas al cielo sin detenerte ni un momento sonríes cuando digo tu nombre entre gemidos y suspiros, Ao…mine, Ao…mine, lo disfrutas al igual que yo, con cada embiste mi cuerpo se tensa pero a la vez se siente ligero una vez y otra vez escucho de tus labios Tetsu… Tetsu me encanta cuando dices mi nombre con esa voz cargada de deseo te vuelves intenso estas a punto de llegar y yo también estoy al límite alcanzando los dos el orgasmo a la par te dejas caer sobre mí y te abrazo perdiéndome en tu aroma, me vuelves a besar llevándote todo de mi de nuevo y yo me pierdo en el calor de tu cuerpo que hacen que mi habitación estalle en llamas prácticamente, el cuerpo me arde ante tus caricias me quema la piel donde sea que me toques rogándome por sentir más de ti

Una y otra vez me tomas haciéndome tuyo de nuevo sin limitarnos y sin descanso compensando el tiempo perdido entre los dos, solo en tus brazos he llegado más allá del cielo pero la realidad siempre es cruel y llegada la mañana despierto de este hermoso sueño que cada noche me ataca sin compasión tal vez hoy si me atreva a buscarte y volver ese sueño realidad porque ya me canse de solo soñarte.

. . .

Hoy quiero darte un beso

Que el pasado reviva solo eso,

Y que nuestra piel se funda en un calor intenso

Después de tenerte de nuevo en mis sueños

. . .

Parece que no solo en mi sueño lees mi mente ya que al salir de casa a trabajar como si el destino lo hubiera planeado, así simplemente en la calle nos volvemos a encontrar

* * *

.

.

.

Y bien como moriré de hambre tanto de poeta como escritora o mínimo me dará para el pan? que me dice el publico conocedor?


End file.
